


Springtime Holiday

by stripedcarnee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedcarnee/pseuds/stripedcarnee
Summary: Vanitas visits a town that is celebrating Easter. Some holidays suck other than others, he guesses.





	Springtime Holiday

The only thing he could feel within his heart was darkness.

This had been something he had grown to accept over the course of his short life, but it didn't stop hurting.

Anger, jealousy, sadness... All of those emotions were firey inside of him and would rise through his body like bile, creating those wretched monsters all around him. Having not experienced many worlds yet, he really didn't know what they were supposed to look like.

That was, until he stumbled upon a world which celebrated a holiday called "Easter".

While Ventus was getting all the attention and training from those around him, Vanitas only had himself and the worlds he could travel to. Ventus was learning properly, leaving Vanitas to learn in other ways.

When he stumbled into the world amidst a springtime celebration, he noticed a certain creature at the forefront. Hunched over, with bent legs and long ears. He thought back to the unversed, the creatures created from his own miserable heart, and couldn't help but find a similarity.

As he walked through the town, he saw many people wearing ear type headwear. It all looked stupid to him, a pointless activity that he had no idea as to what it was for. There were merchants selling sweets all around him, and people in costume and light colors frolicking along the streets.

The abundance of people made him feel a bubbly anxiety. It was unpleasant, but since he was a being meant to only experience suffering, he paid it little mind. Usually if he found himself feeling anxious, he would immediately leave the situation, or lash out in some way. But something about this celebration made him want to stick around. Call it curiosity, or maybe just boredom.

At one of the further stalls towards the edge of town, there was a fenced in pen of those long eared animals. What he saw before was just caricatures of them, but now that he saw them in person, he was incredibly fascinated.

"You can hold one if you'd like~!" A woman's shrill voice called out. Vanitas jumped a bit, not expecting to be addressed. Most people saw his dark attire and tended to steer clear of him. He looked at her, then back at the small creatures."I.. Uh..." He started, not used to really interacting with people without attacking them or sending unversed after them.

"At least give them a little pet, I think they like you!" She exclaimed, watching the rabbits stretch up against the fence to look at Vanitas better.

Not really knowing how to say no and half of him not wanting to, he reached a hand down and placed it on the animals head. He was a bit surprised that it didn't immediately die or burst into flames, but instead it seemed to rub a bit against him.A foreign feeling bubbled in his chest, and it almost felt painful how foreign it was. It was a warm feeling, something he didn't know he was even capable of.

He felt himself curl his finger a bit, trying to be gentle and scratch the animals head. This led to the rabbit making some happy sounds and pressing against him more, which in turn led Vanitas to do it again.

When he looked at the creature, he couldn't help but almost see his own unversed staring back at him. What would happen if he treated them like this? They were creations of his own negativity, would treating them positively change them? Kill them? Would it just hurt him more?

After a few moments the rabbit got its fill of attention and went to the pile of other bunnies to sleep, seeming content. Vanitas watched them, a bit jealous at how warm and comfortable they must be.

"Jee sir, you looked like you never pet a rabbit before! Really calms the soul, getting to touch an animal, yeah?" The woman spoke.He frowned a bit. Was he feeling calm? The anxiety wasn't as prominent, and he felt a warm fullness in his gut. Was this what calm was?

Not having anything else to say, he got up and walked out of the town gates, going towards the expansive hills for some privacy. He felt uncomfortable with what had just happened.

Well, uncomfortable wasn't the right word, but it was the most positive emotion he was comfortable with so it had to do.When he got further from town, he laid on the grass and stared up at the cloudy sky. What was that that he had felt? It burned a bit... Gave him feelings he didn't know he could possess. However, no unversed were created from it, so it couldn't have been a dark feeling.

He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of the bunny, and his cheeks tightened at the memory, which confused him a bit. He reached up and felt his face, feeling that his lips had moved in an upward position. What was that?

He sighed a bit. If only he wasn't mostly abandoned by Xehanort. Then he could ask him.The familiar unfortunate feeling filled him, and another unversed popped up next to him.He looked over and furrowed his brow a bit, then decided to try something. He reached over and placed his hand on top of the creatures head.

It was... Remarkably soft. He rubbed his hand around the creatures head, hearing the soft sounds it was making.Another one of those weird things emerged from his face, and his chest felt tight again. The creature also seemed to be experiencing a positive emotion, and it sat down next to him, resting against his body.

Vanitas closed his eyes again, and let a peaceful sleep wash over him.Some parts of his existence were less painful than others, he guessed...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, but I'm hoping to write more this month for Camp Nano!


End file.
